The Beginning
by Rudy
Summary: How everything started L/C
1. Moonlit Balconies

Title: The Beginning  
  
By: Rudy  
  
Email: rudy_lana7@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: This is just another take on how everything began  
  
L/C  
  
PG  
  
1984- The Gilmore House  
  
Lorelai and Christopher sit at opposite ends of the balcony outside her room.  
  
"You make so mad sometimes Chris!!"  
  
"Thats because I don't get you half the time! One minute you're happy, the next, you're pissed. I know things with you and your parents are really tense right now, but remember, I'm on your side."  
  
Lorelai turned to face Chris from her sideof the balcony. She tried to keep up her expression of stubborn irritation but she couldn't help but smile into those blue eyes that gazed at her from across the balcony. How could she stay mad at those eyes? As soon as Christopher realized he'd finally gotten through to his girlfriend, he quickly wrapped her in his arms. Lorelai always felt so safe when he held her like that. She didn't know what she'd do without him.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" She asked from between his arms.  
  
Christopher had started to plant gentle kisses on her forehead, then her lips and her neck.  
  
"I don't know..." he answered in the tone he always did when he had only one particular activity in mind.  
  
"We can't do it here!" Lorelai protested, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. "What if my parents see us?!"  
  
"Don't worry, it's 3:00am, there fast asleep, snug in their bed." Chris replied unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
Lorelai giggled as he ran his finger along her back.  
  
"Alright, but we still have to keep it down just in case. Who knows? My mother may decide to come check and make sure I didn't sneak out again."  
  
"No problem babe" Chris said as he hurriedly ran into her room and returned with a blanket.  
  
She never could say no to him, especially when she wanted just as badly as he wanted her.  
  
So there they stayed, on the moonlight bathed balcony unknowingly changing their lives forever.  
  
2 MONTHS LATER...  
  
'This isn't happeningq! This can't be happening!' Lorelai thought to herself over and over again as she paced feverishly back and forth in her bedroom with a pregnancy test in her hand. She had missed her last two periods and had decided to rule out the worst case scenario, that she was pregnant before she saw her doctor. But obviously the fates had another plan in store for her.  
  
Lorelai stared at the little strip in her hand. A big pink plus sign stared right back at her.  
  
"How am I going to tell Chris?' 'Oh, and my parents, they're going to kill me!!" She ranted to herself. Lorelai was starting to panic. She grabbed her schoolbag and ran out of the house at a hurricane's pace. She couldn't risk running into her parents for fear she may just blurt everything out.  
  
Lorelai didn't see Christopher until their second period class. While Mr. Randolph rambled on about the Civil War Lorelai passed Chris a note reading, "Cut afternoon classes with me. Something very import to tell you." Christopher chuckled to himself when he read the note. 'She probably just wants to go make out.' he thought, but he was more than happy to oblige. Making out with his incredibly hot girlfriend was a much more appealing option to having to sit through a trig lesson. He gave Lorelai a quick nod to confirm their plans. Little did he know that he was in for the surprise of his life.  
  
"What do you mean you're pregnant!?" Christopher half shouted at Lorelai after she told him the pregnancy news.  
  
"Don't yell at me!" Lorelai sobbed "I didn't want this to happed!"  
  
"I know. I know. I'm sorry. Its just that its not everyday that a guy finds out he's gonna be somebody's dad at the ripe old age of 16." Christopher said as he wiped Lorelai's tears with his shirt tail.  
  
"What are we gonna do? Our parents are gonna have heart attacks!"  
  
"I don't know babe, but whatever happens, I'm here for you. And our baby."  
  
Lorelai was terrified at the days and weeks to come but she was glad taht she'd have Chris to lean on.  
  
"How could yo do this to us!?" Richard Gilmore bellowed in anger upon hearing the news that his teenage daughter was pregnant. "How could you two have been so irresponsible!?" he continued. His wife Emily on the other hand did just the opposite. She sat frozen on the sofa looking as calm and graceful as Mt. Vesuvius before it erupted on the citizens of Pompeii. This was the first time in her life that Lorelai had ever seen her mother speachless. It scared her. Christopher stood sheepishly next to Lorelai who was sobbing as she tried to explian to her furious parents how they didn't mean for any of this to happen and how it was all just a mistake. In the midst of all this Emily finally spoke.  
  
"Your father and I cannot and will not stand for this" she said as calmly as if she were talking about the weather.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked a bewildered Lorelai.  
  
"We want you out of this house tonight."  
  
"But mom!!"  
  
"No excuses Lorelai. I've heard them all. Just go."  
  
With that Emily walked quickly out of the room. She wept quietly as she moved out of sight. Richard ran after her.  
  
Lorelai felt her knees go weak and leaned against Christopher for support.  
  
"I knew they would be mad but I never thought they'd do this." she cried  
  
"When I told my parents this morning they said they were gonna ship me off to military school. Teach me some responsibility."  
  
"You're leaving me too!"  
  
"Of course not. I'd never leave you. I love you Lorelai."  
  
"I love you to Chris, but how can we stay together?"  
  
"Well you're not gonna like this but, we're gonna have to quit school, get jobs and a place of our own if we're gonna make a life for our baby" Christopher mumbled, not really buying it himself.  
  
"Are you insane! We're only 16!!"  
  
"Well have you got a better solution? You're parents just kicked you out and mine are gonna ship me over to some battle-crazed drill sargeant!"  
  
Lorelai couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her rebel of a boyfriend saluting and yelling "Sir. Yes sir!".  
  
"Its not funny!" Christopher replied trying to stifle his own laugh, having had the same mental image.  
  
"Come on. Lets get some of your stuff together. I know a place where we can stay for the night and figure out a plan." he said as he lead Lorelai to her room.  
  
"OK" she said as Christopher took her gently by the hand.  
  
"Where will we go?" Lorelai asked as she and Christopher sped away from the only home she'd ever known.  
  
"There's a town not to far from here called Stars Hollow. My friend's parents own the Independence Inn there."  
  
"That sounds expensive. How can we afford it?"  
  
"Well, we're not gonna stay in the actual Inn. We're staying in the toolshed that my friend and I used as a hideout when we were kids."  
  
"You're gonna make your pregnant girlfriend stay in a dirty tool shed!" Lorelai joked  
  
"Its not that dirty. In fact its really pretty. There's a pond next to it with ducks and everything."  
  
"Its still a tool shed Chris. But since we're not exactly drowning in money, it'll have to do."  
  
"See, there's the Oh-So-Happy Lorelai I know and love" Christopher said laughingly  
  
"Shut up Army-Boy!" she replied punching him in the arm.  
  
"Hey, that hurts!" Chris cried as he pretended to be wounded.  
  
Suddenly Lorelai's face got very serious.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Ya babe."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"I know, me too."  
  
TBC…..R/R 


	2. On Our Own

Title: The Beginning  
  
By: Rudy  
  
Pairing: L/C  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing to do with the show blah, blah blah. I only own my ideas.  
  
Email: rudy_lana7@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
7 months after Lorelai and Christopher left home  
  
The Independence Inn tool shed.  
  
"I cannot believe how different this place looks from when we moved in." said Christopher as he looked around the tool shed that he and Lorelai had made into a home over the past few months. There was wallpaper and appliances and endless baby things.  
  
"I know what you mean. When we first came here this place was a dump! But soon it'll be filled with the sounds and smells of our baby. " Lorelai replied smiling as she placed Christopher's hand on her enormous belly.  
  
Christopher couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd been so happy and so scared out of his mind all at one time. The woman he loved more than anything was having his baby, but then again they were only 16 and living in a tool shed. Christopher looked at Lorelai. She was fixing up the baby's crib for the hundredth time. He loved her so much. Through all of this, when she should have been the one that was scared and nervous, she had been like a rock. She was working as a maid in the Inn and she was the one who had talked to some people in Stars Hollow and found him a job at the grocery store. He didn't know what he'd do without her.  
  
"Oww!!" Lorelai gasped suddenly wrenching Christopher from his daydream. She was holding her belly and leaning against the wall for support against the sudden surge of pain.  
  
"What is it? The baby?" Christopher asked frantically as he ran to her. He lead her to an armchair by the window.  
  
"Yeah. I think we need to go to the hospital NOW!"  
  
"Now? But the doctor said we had another couple of weeks."  
  
"Well obviously the baby was not informed of the doctor's schedule. My water just broke!"  
  
"Oh my god! I'm having a baby! I mean you're having a baby! We're having a baby!" Christopher babbled to himself as he ran around frantically looking for his car keys.  
  
"Chris calm down. Just get my bag and help me too the car." Lorelai said as she watched him have a min-meltdown.  
  
"Right! Your bag. OK I've got it. Let's go." Christopher replied helping her out of the shed and into the car.  
  
Once they were in the car Christopher sped all the way to the hospital stopping only to yell at another driver who was inconsiderate enough to drive at the speed limit while his girlfriend was going into labor in his car.  
  
By the time they got to the hospital both Christopher and Lorelai were in hysterics. Her contractions were coming much quicker and more intense.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH" Lorelai screamed as she pushed again. Christopher almost screamed right along with him, she was squeezing his hand so tightly.  
  
They continued on like this for eight more hours and just when each thought they could take no more, the shrill cry of a brand new person rang into their ears.  
  
"You have a beautiful baby girl!" the doctor exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Hear that Lor, we have daughter!" Christopher whispered to Lorelai as the tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
Just then the doctor put the tiny pink angel into her mother's arms for the very first time. Lorelai just stared at little warm bundle in her arms in amazement. She'd never been responsible for anything miraculous in her life. She was speechless.  
  
"What do ya wanna call her?" asked Christopher as he wrapped his arms around the two girls he loved most in the world.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Hayden."  
  
"You want to name her after yourself?" Christopher asked even though he knew it was exactly the kind of thing Lorelai would do.  
  
"Hey! Men do this all the time with their sons, why can't I?!"  
  
"OK. OK. No need to get defensive. But maybe we should give her a nickname so we don't have to call her Lorelai Junior." he said picking up his sleeping little girl  
  
"Good point. Why don't you pick one?"  
  
"Really? Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. You are the father."  
  
"You're right." Christopher looked down at the baby in his arms. He stroked her tiny little hands, kissed her little nose and stared in awed as she opened her big blue eyes that were in every way identical to his own and looked right at him. He fell in love.  
  
"OK. How about.....Rory?" he said after a while.  
  
"Rory? That's perfect!! How'd you come up with it?" asked Lorelai as she watched the Christopher rock their baby protectively in his arms  
  
"I don't know. It just popped into my head as she looked at me."  
  
"Who knows maybe she wants that name. Either way, its perfect."  
  
"Well Rory Hayden, its time for you to eat, so back to mommy you go."  
  
"Chris?" Lorelai asked suddenly as he handed Rory back to her.  
  
"Ya babe."  
  
"I think we're gonna be OK."  
  
"Ya, I know. Me too."  
  
THE END  
  
****please R/R**** 


End file.
